Kiss in the darkness
by DeepBlack-sama
Summary: Pandora esta diferente, mas apenas um de seus servos percebe isso. Não é hentai explicito. Pandora X Pharaoh. Se conhecerem outra fica com o Pharaoh, por favor, me avisem, adoro ele!


Não possuo Saint Seiya!

Este one-shot é do casal Pharaoh e Pandora de Saint Seiya (Saga de Hades)

Shippo esse casal!

* * *

Pharaoh X Pandora

Kiss in the Darkness

P.O.V on:

…She was upset, she would not say why, she did not want to admit why she was… well…

(Ela estava irritada, ela não diria o porquê, ela também não queria admitir o porquê, ela… era assim)

\- _O que de manhã tem quatro pernas, ao dia tem duas e ao cair da noite tem três?_ \- Repito o enigma de esfinge que sempre me ronda a memoria, poucos espectros conseguiam ouvir suas sapuris, eu era um deles, mas isto nem sempre era bom, Sphnix não me ajudava em quase nada, só me enchia com seus enigmas imbecis- A resposta é simples, por que me faz uma pergunta tão imbecil?

" _Quem esta fazendo perguntas imbecis é você, se preocupa-se com a irmã de Hades então que pergunte a ela sobre suas aflições_!" Vociferou Sphnix como resposta, mas ele estava certo, já era hora de alguém perguntar para a general dos espectros o que a afligia e se ela não responder, bem, paciência.

Pandora era uma mulher reservada, mas, para quem a via sempre de perto, era fácil entender suas mudanças de humor, ultimamente ela estava sempre tristonha e cabisbaixa, era estranho, mas ninguém parecia se importar, ou será que apenas eu conseguia ver isso?

Agora, enquanto tocava para Hades com minha harpa, via uma crescente cacofonia de emoções em seus olhos, eles estavam vidrados no chão negro, sua expressão era desolada e abatida além de contar também com lascas vermelhas e roxas abaixo dos olhos, como se não dormisse a tempos.

O mais incrível era que nenhum dos três juízes, também presentes, parecia notar isso!

" _O Grifo não se preocupa por que é egoísta, Garuda só tem olhos para as nuvens e Wyvern esta feliz demais para ver o sofrimento dos outros_ ", os observei enquanto esfinge me soprava o ouvido com incomodo, ele tinha razão. Minos-sama não se preocupava com ninguém além dele, Aiacos-sama sempre tinha a cabeça em outro lugar e Radamanthys-sama devia estar ocupado demais pensando em sua própria felicidade recém declarada para o espectro de Harpia… " _Tão feliz que não vê a desgraça de quem o presava_ ".

…She said, she would not have to say, it can be reserved, but I can read it better than any book….

(Ela não disse, ela não precisaria dizer, ela pode ser reservada, mas consigo lê-la melhor que a qualquer livro)

Pandora ojou-sama estava triste e com o coração ferido… Suspirei, o que eu poderia fazer? Pouca coisa sei sobre mulher, a principal é que dão muito trabalho e para isso já tenho Cérberos, mas… Se ela esta triste, é natural que eu, seu espectro, tente anima-la, não é…?

Homens são seres inúteis, não conseguimos reconhecer as emoções, basicamente, escritas nas faces de nossas companheiras, pois, para nós, a única dor existente é a física e, desde que não víamos nenhum ferimento fatal, tudo estava em ordem. Talvez fosse por isso que o relacionamento entre dois homens fosse algo tão diferente, afinal, para se ter amor necessitasse de carinho e que tipo de carinho dois trogloditas podem dar um para o outro?

Mas o meu foco era descobrir uma forma de deixar a irmã materna de Hades em seu estado "normal", um alegre e positivo como ela costumava ser, ou talvez fosse isso que eu desejasse que ela tivesse… Talvez eu esteja imaginando coisas!

" _A mulher deve ser lentamente decifrada, como o enigma que é: encanto a encanto_ " outra frase rodopia por minha cabeça enquanto me retiro da presença de Hades, Pandora ojou-sama esta a poucos metros de mim, talvez Sphnix saiba mais sobre mulheres do que eu.

\- Pandora ojou-sama- Ela parou de andar e lentamente se virou para mim, aquele olhar solitário e triste continuava lá, estragando sua beleza- Talvez eu esteja enganada, mas… A algo que a perturba?

Um tiro solitário no escuro, quem sabe eu conseguiria acertar aquele centro de desabafo que as mulheres possuíam?

\- Bem, eu… Não, não é nada- Ouvi um suspiro escapar quando ela se virou. Na mosca- Venha comigo para meus aposentos…

É normal que eu tenha me sentido um pouco… nervoso, não é? Bem, é natural já que Lady Pandora é a general dos exércitos e é muito poderosa… Uma gigante mulher e eu sou um nada…

…She's a queen, she is a god, she is a giant woman and I just a worm in front of…

(Ela é uma rainha, ela é uma deusa, ela é uma mulher gigante e eu apenas um verme a sua frente)

Senti um calafrio ao entrar nos aposentos privados de Lady Pandora, o sentimento de ser indesejado parecia quase impossível de desaparecer, onde diabos eu estava com a cabeça?! Ela era uma rainha e eu apenas um rato tocador de harpa! Eu não merecia estar em sua presença ou saber de seus problemas, isso não era da minha conta!

\- Pharaoh… - Volto a encara-la, meu coração batia loucamente- Você estava certo, tem algo me incomodando… Está tão obvio assim?

\- Oh, não, é que eu percebo quando a senhorita esta diferente, q-quero dizer…!- Ela levantou a mão, pedindo silencio de minha parte, tomara que ela não tenha entendido errado…

\- É que… O Radamanthys… Não, não, esquece!

\- Por favor, fale, eu… - Detive minha língua a tempo- Desculpe, isso não é da minha conta- Curvei-me em sua frente, meu rosto estava claramente vermelho- Se a senhorita permitir, me retirarei.

\- Não!- Pandora me olhou seria e depois suspirou, talvez notando o mesmo que eu notei em sua voz, necessidade- Fique, eu… O Radamanthys, o relacionamento dele com o Valentine… Eu, não consigo aceitar…!

Ela se jogou em sua cama, ombros trêmulos e olhos prestes a rachar, começo a me perguntar se foi mesmo bom ter mexido no que estava quieto.

…She was an enigma, it was my mystery and, forever so, it would be…

(Ela era um enigma, ela era meu mistério e, para sempre assim, o seria)

Aproximei-me e me sentei ao seu lado na cama, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas deveria dizer alguma coisa, ou fazer alguma coisa… " _O amor e a arte não abraçam o que é belo, mas o que justamente com esse abraço se torna belo_.", mais uma resolução de Sphnix quebra minha meditação, ele estava quase se tornando um estorvo, se não ajudasse tanto.

Juntando toda a minha coragem, eu a puxei para meus braços, talvez tenha sido bruto, talvez tenha sido ousado demais, talvez uma punição me aguarde, mas eu aceitaria essas possibilidades apenas para viver e reviver aquele momento onde pareceu que eu era um humano novamente, que meu coração batia por duas razões e não só para bombear sangue. Senti meu rosto esquentar de uma forma que nunca tinha acontecido antes, é esta a sensação do amor? Eu daria tudo para tê-la mais vezes.

Suas unhas riscaram minha armadura na parte das costas, se não fosse por ela eu poderia sentir seu calor uma única vez, o que não era o mesmo de poder sentir seus batimentos acelerados, ou sentir suas lágrimas quentes deslizando por meu pescoço, não era o mesmo, mas, desde que aquilo a acalmasse, eu não me importava. Há homens que não se importariam com sua dor, que a enganariam com falsa preocupação e depois teriam o que quisessem dela sem perguntar antes, eu não era um desses tolos e insignificantes vermes imprestáveis.

\- Não é ciúmes… - Lhe digo em um tom firme- Mas também não sei dizer o que é…

 _Arrependimento._

Minto, sei o que é. Ela se arrepende de não ter dado valor ao amor de Radamanthys-sama, se arrepende de tê-lo deixado escapar, mas não consegue ter raiva, pois sabe que a culpa foi sua, afinal, podemos ser trogloditas, mas também desejamos carinho, alegria, amor… Imagino como Lady Pandora devia ser fria com Wyvern.

\- Ele… fala mal de mim?- Suas mãos apertaram meus braços, tentando se controlar, mesmo que eu não notasse alteração.

\- Não, e ele não tem motivo para fazê-lo.

\- Sim, tem! Eu fui uma namorada horrível! Nunca lhe dava carinho, sempre o ignorava, nada era suficiente para me alegrar, eu era uma estupida!- Pandora ergueu-se, voltando a me encarar com aqueles belos olhos violetas tão feridos- Talvez tivesse sido melhor que eu nunca o tivesse aceitado como namorado…

\- Não diga algo tão horrível assim!- Talvez fosse eu, talvez Sphnix, mas já não poderia parar de falar- Mesmo que o tenha feito sofrer, foi por isso que ele esta feliz agora! Se não o tivesse magoado tanto, ele não teria notado que outra pessoa o presava! É por isso que o senhor Radamanthys não a odeia, foi a senhorita que o fez encontrar o amor de sua vida… ou pós vida, não importa! O importante é que você não pode ficar se torturando por algo que não é verdade, deve ser feliz, assim como o senhor Radamanthys é, com outra pessoa- Espantava-me que eu conseguisse falar tantas coisas? Não, a verdade é que sempre quis lhe dizer aquilo, mas nunca tive coragem. Sempre me entristecia vê-la tão arrasada- É normal se magoar, ainda somos humanos, isso mostra que temos emoções, o importante é não se abalar com as quedas que temos, devemos continuar de cabeça erguida!

Falei tanto que quando acabei, estava ofegante e constrangido. Abaixei a cabeça para tentar me recompor e ela foi erguida novamente pela mão fina de Lady Pandora, ela tinha um sorriso decorando seu belo rosto, ele parecia curar aos poucos seu resto.

Pretendia lhe dizer alguma coisa que fosse qualquer que eu inventasse, mas não fui rápido o bastante…

Ela fechou o espaço entre nossos lábios…

… She, a goddess, a queen, a giant woman, accepted me it was just a mouse harper…

(Ela, uma deusa, uma rainha, uma mulher gigante, aceitou a mim que era apenas um rato tocador de harpa)


End file.
